This Is My Life
by Moon Rabbit Serenity
Summary: I finally moved back to Japan. I couldnt believe it Now I could start and finish senior year with everyone.Though I wasnt sure where my life would really be going.But Im glad and happy I hope this a final happy ending for us all.SenshiParings. UM OCC.


Okay so I know I could be thinking a bunch of you would saying I was out of my mind. Im doing another story,Ive been having writers block and Im getting inspired and my mind is racing with such ideas. I want to become a better writer and stories where people can enjoy them and like them.

As soon as I can I will update my many stories Ive been trying to do,I just had my baby niece born two days ago and Ive been gaga over her.

If you have any questions fill free to ask I wont mind.

I am also requesting someone to read my stories and check for any mistakes or something that doesn't make sense.

If anyone would be willing to be doing it message me anytime.

Please enjoy this new story Ill try to update quickly now and then.

Also:These Characters are somewhat out of character as I want them to be.

these aren't stories I write about her being Sailor Moon Ive been trying to be in the middle where I can write her being Sailor Moon then not and sometimes it`ll be POV and APOV.

Again Enjoy.

Serena hummed softly as her feet moved side to side and her head swung softly back and forth as she jumped up from her single bed as she danced to California Girls before her cellphone rang and she picked it up muting her loud music.

"Hello?"She answered as she tossed her golden locks out of her face and sat on her bed.

"Whats up girl?"Her cousin Mina asked,"Mina!….Im okay what about you?" "As always girl fabulous!…I don't know why you ask me that question all the time since you have always known the answer since we were kids"Serena rolled her eyes as she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Its because its nice to ask someone the same thing!…ever heard of polite? or is that not in your dictionary?"She heard her cousin chuckle on the other line.

"Anyway!…I know I called you for something!….ah yes….Since you moved to lovely America…when do you think you`ll be back here?..in Japan I mean"The sun kiss blonde asked as she blew on her just finished painted orange fingernails.

"I don't know…I know dad will be back in a few days and Ill have to go over it with him so he can come too..but Mina Ill see about it cousin…I have to go now I love you bye"Serena hung up as she placed her phone down before heading downstairs and entering the kitchen opening the cabinets and digging for something to snack on.

As soon as Serena found something she dropped it quickly hearing a familiar deep male voice,It couldn't be could it….? she turned around as she found the man with open arms and a tight smile stuck on his face as she gasped and ran for his arms and embracing him.

"Daddy!..your home early!..did you get enough sleep?,did you eat right?,are you alright?,how was the flight?"The blonde angel started to ask a million questions as his deep voice laughed softly.

"Sweetie,Im fine!..I just wanted to surprise my special and only daughter"Kenji replied kissing her forehead.

Serena giggled softly as she picked up her oreo cookies and led them to the couch,"So Daddy why are you home early this time?"Serena curiously asked as she took a bite out of the creamy goodness.

_Serena`s POV_

"Well baby girl…"He started as he hesitated,"I got a new job post and were going to have to move again"His voice trailed off as I dropped my oreo on the couch with some of it hanging out of my mouth beginning to fall onto the olive smooth couch.

I groaned as I stood up and stomped my foot,"But Daddyyy!..this isn't fair this time!..I am sick of moving!"I complained as he held his hands in defense,"Sere..hon were moving back to Japan…I have orders to be there and I think you would want to mo-"I cut him off as I jumped onto him squealing loudly of happiness and joy.

"Thats the best!…I cant believe Ill be with everyone again!…those knuckle heads finally came to sense and moved you to Japan!…we`ll be together for summer and finally we`ll hopefully start and finish senior year together!"I told him as a tiny smug of a smirk was on his face as I ran upstairs to pack.

Oh…I forgot to introduce myself,Im Serena Tsukino I am 16 years old and I live with my dad who`s in the military and fights often. I don't have a mother since she passed away in a car accident one year ago before my 16th birthday,I have 6 childhood best friends, Amy who is an only child and lives with her mother who`s best friends with my mom,Mina who is my cousin and lives with her mother who is my aunt and who is also my moms best friend,Lita and Andrew who are twins live with there aunt and uncle who are friends with my mom and dad and finally Darien and Raye who are twins and somewhat act alike who`s mom and dad are best friends with my mom and dad well…you get the picture right?

I began to pack excitedly as I threw my clothes in a bag and put some important things in another.

I couldn't wait to be back in Japan..ahhh sweet home…..

_APOV_

Serena looked out the window as she looked back at her father who was reading the daily newspaper doing a crossword puzzle. It had been two hours since they had gotten on the plane to Japan and Serena`s excitement was raising high.

Kenji looked at his daughter as he broadly smiled and squeezed her hand,"Just a bit longer sweetie and we`ll be there…I know your excitement".

Finally!…It was hours of traveling and the pilot announced there arrival as they grabbed there suit cases and boarded off the plan. Getting there suit cases checked as the two began there way to the nearby bus stop but soon heard familiar voices as the two turned there attention to the voices…."Serena!".

_Serena`s POV_

"Mina?"I asked surprised as I dropped my luggage and hugged my cousin as stared at her."What..how…did..what?"I couldn't complete my sentence as Mina snickered,"What have they been teaching my cousin in America? tsk tsk"The sun kissed blond said. "Mimi how did you know I was coming back to Japan? I wanted it to be a surprise!…you didn't tell the others did you?"."Are you crazy girl? I would have been wracked!…I think possible killed…oh uncle texted me!"I turned my shocked face to my dad as I arched an eyebrow at him,"Daddy when did you learn how to 'text'?"I heard a chuckle from him as he picked up my luggage,"I goggled it sweetie…it wasn't easy though"I giggled as Mina joined in before I heard a male voice and my ears perked up,"Kunzy!…"I shouted as I smacked into his welcoming home arms as he gave me a bear hug.

"I didn't know you`d be here!…I missed you man!…have you been taking good care of my cousin?…cause If you haven't Ill have to beat you"I warned him as I poked him in the chest."Mina wanted it to be a surprise pocket wocket,and for your information..I have been taking good care of her just like you asked me before you threatened to beat me with a metal pole before you left last summer I made extra care I spoiled her rotten"I smirked he still remembered the threat I gave him last year!….."Good Kunz"I told him patting him on the back before linking arms with my cousin before we left the airport.

When we arrived to our house we kept I was sneaked into the house before letting a sigh go and putting my stuff on the side by the stairs.

Kunzite came in next tugging a bunch of my luggage tried and worn out,"Jeez women!…what the hell do you have in here?"He asked setting it down by the door.

"Just a bunch of expensive clothes and a ton of purses..why? I thought a strong man like_ you_ could handle a womens bag….I guess I owe Mina twenty bucks"I joked with him. "Haha very funny"Kunzite`s voice dropped with sarcasm.

All my childhood best friends live in the same neighborhood and same street,I lived next to Darien and Raye who`s house was a few feet away from mine but I could mange to craw in and out our windows. Lita and Andrew lived across from mine while Amy`s house was right next to Lita`s and Andrews. I let my hair fall loose from my odangoed style as I tied it in a high ponytail.

As soon as we got everything in and I closed the door but soon for it to rang I opened it to be met with many excited people as went wide eye before I was tamped over and we all fell to the carpet. "Serena!…".

Please Review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I update…

Yours,

Serenity.


End file.
